The itsy bitsy Avenger
by Annamoose
Summary: Peter Parker accidentally gets bitten by a radioactive spider when he's eight years old in his dad's lab. After that Peter's whole family is killed by some unknown guys, who were after Peter. Peter now lives with the avengers, and struggles with the life as Spider-Man and the teenage life. Set during Homecoming
1. The life of a spider

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story! This is my first crossover fan fiction. I am a huge Spider-Man fan, and I've read some Spider-man Avengers crossover before, so I thought why not try. This story is going on around homecoming... I know what you're thinking. " You haven't seen it, so how do you know? " Well I've watched both trailers like a million times, and I'm guessing this will happen... Except Peter lives with the Avengers, and aunt May is dead. There may be some mistakes in it, so if you see some just try and ignore them, I'm from Denmark, and is trying to get better at english... Again sorry. Well I hope you like it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN, AVENGERS OR MARVEL.**

* * *

It had been seven years since Peter was dropped off at the Avengers tower. Peter likes it at the tower, even though he misses his family. The reason they died was because of him... He thinks. Peter had gotten bitten by a radioactive spider in his dad lab, which gave him spider abilities when he was eight. They had to go into hiding after that. A few days after, his aunt and uncle were killed, because they wouldn't tell the bad guys where Peter and his parents were hiding. It didn't take long for the bad guys to find them. They killed Peter's parents right in front of him. SHIELD came just in time to save Peter, and dropped him off at the Avenger tower. Fury thought it would be the best for Peter to live there, and be protected by the Avengers. The last past seven years they hadn't heard or seen anything to the bad guys, but they knew they still were out there.

Peter Parker was sleeping in his bed peacefully. It was seven am on a Monday morning. Little did he know, he was about to be waken up by his annoying roommates.

" Good morning mr Parker. Sir asked me to wake you up. " JARVIS voice says. Peter groans.

" Tell him I'm sick. "

" Sir said you would say that, after you were up late. He told me to do this. " Peter's spidey sense tinkled in the back of his head, but he was too tired to pay attention. Suddently ice cold water splashes down on Peter from the ceiling. He screamed and sits up.

 **THE AVENGERS KITCHEN**

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were all sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking.

" TONY! " They hear Peter yell, from down the hall. They looks at Tony who starts laughing. The others joined laughing when Peter enters the room socking wet.

" Peter I've told you to go to the bathroom before you go to sleep. " Tony says, which made the others laugh even harder.

" I'm gonna get my revenge for this. " Peter says.

" Bring it on. " Tony says.

" No no. Remember what happened last time you had a prank war? " Natasha says still chuckling a little.

" It was just a small fire. " Peter says.

" kiddo. School starts in 40 minutes. Get dressed " Steve says pointing at the watch. Steve was the one that had acted most like a dad, out of all of them. From day one he was the one who had taken care of Peter more than the others. It's not like the others didn't take care of him, Steve just did it more. Peter would never tell anyone, but Steve was his favourite.

" Yeah yeah. My bed better be dry when I get home. " Peter says, pointing at Tony. Tony starts laughing again.

It didn't take long for Peter to take a shower, and get dressed. He was almost finished packing his backpack, when he noticed he were missing his math book. He searched his desk for it, but couldn't find it. He looked around the room still no luck.

" JARVIS. Do you know where my math book is? "

" It is under your bed. You accidentally kicked it under there the other day. " Peter walks over to his bed and looks under it. He finds his math book and takes it out. When he gets up, something falls out of the book, and drops to the floor. Peter looks down and sees it's a picture. He puts the math book down and takes the picture up. It's a picture of Peter with his parents. He freezes. He had totally forgot he had it. It had been years since he saw it last.

He sits down on his bed and looked at it. He can't help but think what it would have been like if they still were alive. They would probably still live in queens. Maybe Peter would've had smaller siblings. Maybe he wouldn't be Spider-Man. It honestly didn't sound so bad.

" Hey. " Peter turns his head to see Steve standing by the door. " Happy asks if you want a lift to school? " Peter puts the picture down and stands.

" No... No it's fine I-I'm just gonna walk. " Peter says, still a bit shaken from the picture. He looks at Steve and sees he's staring at the picture.

" Oh yeah. I just found it under my bed. I totally forgot I had it. " Peter says a little nervous, and puts his math book in his bagpack.

" You okay? " Steve asks Peter, who looks up, and is met by steves worried look.

" Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. " Peter says and closes his backpack. Steve could clearly hear Peter were lying. Peter walks pass Steve, and turns to the lab and training room, probably to say goodbye to some of the guys. Steve stands there for a moment, but then walks out of the room and to the kitchen. Tony and Happy were sitting by the cooking island talking.

" Well...? " Happy says as he sees Steve walk in. Steve looks confused not knowing what Happy means.

" Oh right. He's just gonna walk. " Steve says and sits down.

" I don't get that kid. He prefers walking instead of driving in a limo. " Tony says.

" Maybe he doesn't like the attention. " Steve says. Peter enters the room with his backpack on his right shoulder.

" Guys I gotta go. " Peter says.

" You sure you don't need a ride? "Happy asks, but Peter shakes his head.

" No it's fine. I'm probably gonna be home late. I'm going on patrol. " Peter says and is walking to the door.

" Wait. What about breakfast? " Tony asks. Peter turns around and walks over and grabs an apple. He takes a bite.

" see you guys. " He says with his mouth full of apple.

" Bye Pete. " They yell and he leaves. Tony sighes.

" Teenagers. "

 **MIDTOWN HIGH**

Peter were standing at his locker. He was waiting for Ned to show up, so they could get lunch. It didn't take long for Ned to come.

" What's up. " He says. Peter closes his locker, and they do their handshake. They start walking to the cafeteria. They walks past a _homecoming_ poster. Ned groans.

" Uh! I'm so sick of all of those posters. " He says pointing to one of them.

" It's just because you don't have a date. " Peter laughs.

" Exactly! And I don't need one, because I'm not going. " They walks into the cafeteria, and grabs some food before sitting down.

" What about you? " Ned asks.

" What about me? "

" Are you gonna get a date? " Peter could feel he blushes a little. Ned knew Peter liked Liz, but it was never gonna happen.

" Well there is Liz... But she would never go out with a guy like me. " Peter says sad.

" Have you asked her? " Ned asks. Peter shakes his head. " Then you don't know. I think you should do it. " Ned says and peter widened his eyes.

" Are you insane!... I'll be humiliated. "

" No you won't. " Ned says, he notices she is sitting a few tables from them, laughing with some friends.

" When you're talking about the sun. " Ned says and points to her. Peter looks in the direction where Liz is sitting. He gets a warm feeling inside.

" Did Liz get er new top? " Peter asks, and leans his head on his hand.

" No you've seen that before, and along with that skirt " Ned answers, not taking the look away from Liz.

" We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy though. " Peter says but still stares.

" yeah... " Ned says... Nothing happens.

" Too late. " Peter and Ned turns their heads, to see a girl with a book staring at them. " You guys are losers. " She says and returns to her book. Peter looks at the girl. He thinks her name is Michelle. He has seen her before in class. She is almost always sitting and reading.

" Who's she? " Ned asks not loud enough for Michelle to hear.

" Michelle... She's in my history class " Peter says, and returns to his food.

" She scares me. " Ned says and Peter smiles.

The rest of the day went normally. After lunch Peter had math and then history. When the school ended Peter said bye to Ned, and walked over to he's usually spot, where he changes to spider-Man.

The sun had settled over New York City. Peter/Spider-Man were sitting on the roof of an apartment near 6th. He had been on patrol for about six hours now. It was one of those boring days. Nothing had happened. Peter was just about to head home when he heard a bell ring nearby. He looked down searching for the thing that had made that sound. He saw a store that the light was on in. He jumped off the building and looked over at the store that was a bank. He smiled when he saw some people running around and taking money. Peter entered the store casually. They had all each one a different Avenger mask on. They hadn't seen him yet. He made himself comftable, and leaned up against the wall.

" Sup guys... " They turned around shocked by the voice. Peter walks towards them. " Wait a minute... You guys aren't the real Avengers. I can tell hulk gives it away. 'Iron man' has already loaded his gun. Peter shoots some spin on the gun so he couldn't fire. He hits the man in the head, who falls backward on the ground. 'Thor' tries to hit him in the head with his elbow, but Peter grabs it and pushes it into 'hulk' who were standing right behind him, ready to attack. ' iron man ' is back up on his feet. Peter jumps on the ceiling, and avoids 'iron man's ' many tries to hit him in the head. Peter grabs his fist and pushes him backwards so he falls down on the ground. Peter jumps down from the ceiling.

" Huh that was awesome! " Peter says excited. He quickly webs them up.

" My boss is coming for you. " hulk says. Peter raises his brows.

" Oh great! I would like to talk to him about his employees going berserk and robbing banks. " Peter says sarcastic.

" He has heard of you. He's not afraid of you. He will kill you. " Peter kneels by hulk and looks at him.

" I'm not afraid of him either. " He gets up and turns to the exit. " You guys 'stick' tight... The cops will be here any minute now. " Peter says and swings off.

 **THE AVENGER TOWER**

Peter had called Tony and told him he'll be back as soon as he could. The clock was a little over one in the night. He knew he was screwed if any of them were awake. He carefully jumps in through a window that was open. The tower was totally dark, so they were probably already in bed. Peter knew he should probably get some sleep too, but he had a lot of homework to do. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of pizza. He took of his mask and put it on the table. He jumped up on the table, without turning the lights on. Since all of his senses had been dialled to eleven, it wasn't a problem for him to see in dark.

He finished the slice of pizza, and went into his room to change. Peter grabbed his homework and walked into the lab. He knew he could just have been in his room, but his desk was messy, and he didn't want to throw all of the mess, on the floor. He turned the light on, and walked over to his usual work spot. He had brought his phone along, so he could hear music on the speaker. He looked through his playlist, and found his favourite song. ( left hand free ) It was hard concentrating, when he were this tired. He tried to keep himself awake, but it was hard. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

It was five in the morning, and of course Steve was the first one up. He was heading to the kitchen, when he passed peters room, and saw the door was open. He looked inside and couldn't see Peter.

" JARVIS. Is Peter in the tower? "

" He is currently in the laboratory. May I suggest you walk in quietly Mr Rogers. Mr Parker appears to be asleep. " JARVIS answers. It honestly didn't surprise steve, that Peter had fallen asleep in the lab... Again. When Steve enters the lab 'September song' were playing over the speakers. He found Peter sitting at a desk sleeping. He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He was obviously exhausted, but who could blame him. He wakes up, at seven every morning, then goes to school till four. And the job as spider-Man surely doesn't help... Maybe he could use a break.

When the others woke up, Steve told them not to wake up Peter. He told them he was exhausted and had fallen asleep in the lab, on top of all of his homework. The guys totally understood how hard it was for Peter, to keep up with all of his things, and they knew he wouldn't miss out on anything in school, since he's a genius.

Peter opened his eyes and blinked a few times, when he saw how bright the room were. He groans and lifts his head. He removes the paper that stuck on his cheek. He searchs through the paper and found his phone. He almost screams when he sees, that the clock is eleven. He stood up and ran out of the lab. He quickly gathered his stuff in his room and put it in his backpack and ran out of the room again. When he ran into the kitchen he didn't notice Steve and Tony, before they yelled his name.

" Wait Peter! No no no. " Tony yells, and ran in front of him.

" Why didn't you wake me up! " Peter yells frustrated. Steve runs over to them, and tries to help Tony.

" Peter you're exhausted! You need a break. " Steve says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" No I-I need to get to school " Peter says, and tries to get past Tony, but was stoped when Steve grabbed his arm.

" We've already called you in sick today. " Tony says.

" What! I'm not sick! " Peter yells annoyed.

" Well you look sick! Peter seriously, you need a break. " Peter looked from Steve to Tony.

" Then I'm gonna make my homework " Peter says, and turns around, but is again stopped by Steve, who steps in front of him.

" A break from everything. Go get some sleep. Homework can wait. " Peter looked at Tony who nodded. Peter let out a sigh.

" Fine. " Steve steps aside. He watches as Peter leaves the room. Tony sighs and sits back down, while Steve is still looking in the direction Peter left with a worried look. Someday that kid was tear himself apart.

Peter falls asleep, the moment he drops himself on the bed. He woke up again at four, still exhausted from his nap. He still manages to get up. He was thinking, he should probably begin making his homework... But he really didn't want to. He just wanted to sit on the balcony with a book and watch the sunset. Maybe patrolling would be a good idea... No the others would never let him leave the tower... Homework it was then.

The evening went by faster than Peter would believe. He had done his homework. And was now fulfilling his dream of sitting on the balcony reading. He enjoyed it. The sound of the city in the background was perfect. The sky was pink and didn't have a single cloud. It was beginning to get a little cold, but Peter didn't mind.

It wasn't like Steve were worried about Peter, but ever since he found that picture, Steve had been feeling guilty. Maybe he should talk to the kid. Peter could use someone to talk to. He was sitting in the couch alone. He looked out of the window to the balcony, and saw Peter sitting with a book. He got off the couch and walked over to the door, and opened it.

" Hey Pete. " Steve says as he closes the door. " Aren't you freezing out here? " Steve asks, and sits down next to Peter.

" A bit... But it's nothing I can't handle. " Peter says smiling up at Steve. There was a short break of silence.

" Listen Pete... I actually came out here, to talk to you about that... Picture. " Peters smile drops.

" I figured you probably would soon. "

" I just wanted to hear from you that you're okay. " Peter looks at the ground, and then at the sky.

" I'm okay... I just didn't expect to find it... I thought I had lost it. "

"Do you miss them? " Steve asks, not taking his eyes off Peter.

" Yeah... I guess so, I don't really have a lot of memories left I remember about them. "

" You don't... Blame yourself right...? " Peter looked back up at Steve, not saying a word. He sighs, and looks back at the sky. Steve know what that means.

" Please don't do that to yourself Pete. It wasn't you fault. The only people to blame is the ones who did it. "

" If I never had been bitten by that spider, they would never had died. My parents would still be alive, I wouldn't be spider-Man and I would probably have smaller siblings. Not to talk about a normal life. " Steve was kinda blown away from what he just heard. He didn't know he felt that way. He felt guilty for not talking to Peter sooner. Steve sighsand looked at the ground.

" I'm sorry. It came out harder than expected. I can't really complain. I'm living every teenage boy's dream. Who doesn't want to be a superhero, while you're surrounded by superheroes. " Peter said. Steve looked at Peter.

" I know you want a normal life... And I wish you had it. But even though you stopped being spider-Man and went to live with a normal family, it'll be to dangerous. Those guys are still out there, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. "

" I know... Even though we haven't heard or seen from them in seven years. But Steve even if we get those guys... I'm still gonna stay. This is my home now, and I'm just having a hard time right now. I just need some time... Then I'll be okay. And I love being Spider-Man, and I would never stop, even if I loose my powers " Peter says. Steve could hear by the sound in Peter's voice, that he was telling the truth. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

" Im proud of you... And I know your parents would've been too. " Steve says, which made Peter smile. Steve got up.

" Wanna go inside... It's freezing out here. " Steve says. Peter smiles and gets a hand from Steve. Peter is lucky to have Steve. Even in the hardest time, he could Make it easier. Thank god for that.

* * *

 **Okay so this is the first chapter! You guys noticed the song left hand free? It was the song that played when we were introduced to Peter in Civil War! September song is just an awesome song! I'll try and update as soon as possible... Thanks for reading!**


	2. Liz Allen

**Hello again! Second chapter!... Omg! Hehe. Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot! Okay so I tried to keep the homecoming trailer in as much as I could, but some things that I had to change... Like the thing in Washington. I couldn't really figure out what the hell vulture were doing in Dc. So instead of Dc they are just gonna meet back in good ol' New York.**

* * *

The next few days were pretty normal. It was still hard for Peter to catch up with his homework. He had talked with his teachers about it, and they all said it was fine, and it wasn't like he was gonna fail the class. Ned had been really annoying the last past days. He kept trying to push Peter to invite Liz out. Peter kept saying no, and it would never happen. He wanted to though, but Liz didn't even know he existed, so why even bother trying.

Peter was walking through the exit of midtown high's front door. He saw Liz standing on a chair. She was hanging a homecoming poster up... How ironic.

" Oh hi! Could you help me? " Liz asks, looking at Peter. Peter turns his head around and sees no one but him.

" Me? " He asks, and points to himself. She laughs.

" Yes you. I need that role of tape, but if I let go the whole poster falls down. " Peter nods and walks over and helps her. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. They didn't say a word, but it wasn't like awkward. Liz finished and stepped down from the chair.

" There! It doesn't look that bad... Right? " she asks looking at Peter. Peter shakes his head and Liz laughs.

" You don't talk so much. Your name is Peter right? I'm Liz " she says.

" I know who you are " Peter smiles. She blushes. He couldn't believe it! She blushed! That means she likes him... right?

" I got some more posters left to hang up... Would you mind helping me? "

" No not at all. " Peter says surprised she wanted help from somebody like him.

" Great could you grab the chair... We are going to the cafeteria. "

Liz and Peter ended up talking the next hour. When they had finished they went over to a cafe not long from school. Peter felt very embarrassed when he asked her if she wanted to, but Liz had said yes immediately.

" Why haven't I noticed you? " Liz asks. They had been talking for around twenty minutes at the cafe. They had gotten along very well to peters surprise.

" Well I like to sit in the back of the class. " Peter answers quietly.

" Riiiiight. You're that guy who's hanging out with that guy Ned... Right? "

" Yeah we've been friends since first grade. " He says kinda surprised. He didn't think she had noticed him or Ned.

" I remember now! You were those two who Manuel used picked on! "

" He's still picking on us from time to time. "

" He is? I could talk with him, if you want me to. " Liz says. Peter thinks about it for a sec. If Liz were the one who did it, Manuel would probably just make the whole thing worse.

" No. He'll just be even more annoying if you told him to stop it. "

" Oh what because I'm a girl? "

" What! No! N-no it's n-not... " Peter starts, terrified that she would hate him now. He is cut off by her starting laughing.

" Peter I'm just kidding! I know Manuel probably would bug you with a girl had to tell him no. " Peter smiles. He couldn't believe he was sitting with Liz Allen, and she is having a good time... And talks to him!

" Does your parents know? " She asks and drinks some of her soda. Peter freezes he did not expect that she would mention his parents.

" Uhm... No they don't know. "

" I think you should tell them. "

" That's impossible... Trust me. " Peter says sarcastic. He couldn't tell Liz. He were gonna tell her when he were ready.

" If you don't want to you don't have to, but I think it'll make thing easier. " She puts a comforting hand on peters shoulder. He could feel himself turn warmer with the touch of her hand. She looks at her watch.

" Shoot! I gotta go Peter. " She says, and stands up.

" It was so nice to get to know you. I promise I will notice you for now on. " She leans in and gives Peter a kiss on the cheek. Peter could feel himself blush. Liz waves goodbye and leaves... Had Liz Allen just kissed him?

 **AVENGERS TOWER**

Clint, Natasha and Steve sat in the kitchen. They had spend the most of the day training. Bruce and Tony were of course up in the lab doing science stuff. They knew Peter were in school. They didn't really notice that the clock was six in the evening. Peter had promised to come home right after school.

" Shouldn't Peter be home by now? " Clint asks as he saw what time it was. Steve looked at the clock. He couldn't believe it! Peter had promised he'd be home right after school.

" You don't think he went patrolling... Do you?. " Natasha asks.

" Naaah. The kid can be very stupid, but not that stupid that he doesn't follow the captain orders " Clint winks at Steve who just rolls his eyes. Just when Steve is about to speak up, the front door opens, and Peter enters.

" Hey guys. " He says when he sees them in the kitchen.

" Where have you been? " Steve asks. Not hard, just curious.

" School. " he just says

" Till six pm? " Clint says with lifted eyebrows. Peter chooses not to answer, and walks over to the hall where his room is.

" Peter. " Steve says with his annoying dad voice. Peter sighs and turns around.

" I was out with a friend. "

" So you weren't on patrol? "

" No! I'm just... Listen I wasn't on patrol. Something just came in the way. "

" Like a girl? " Natasha asks. The question totally surprised Peter. How the hell did she know! That is probably one of disadvantages, by living with a spy/assassin.

" No! Not with a girl! I-I was uhm... I was hanging out with Ned. Why would I hang out with a girl!? "

" Well maybe because of homecoming weekend is getting close, and you haven't even mentioned it. "

" Homecoming? Riiight that lame dance. I'm not going. "

" Why not! It's every teenage girl's dream! " Clint says with a mocking tone. Peter rolls his eyes

" Ned's not going, so neither am I " Peter says and leaves the room. Peter wanted to go. Just not alone. He was kinda hoping liz would go with him, now they had started talking. He will first ask her if they keep talking, it's not like he's gonna ask her tomorrow and be a total freak.

He opened the door to his room and turned the light on. He put his bag down and dropped himself on the bed, not able to take the thought off of Liz. He cant believe that he had actually talked to Liz Allen today! This was just the best day ever! He smiled to himself. He stayed like that for another ten minutes, until JARVIS spoke up.

" Mr Parker, sir is asking for you in the laboratory. " Peter closes his eyes and sighs.

" Tell him I'll be right there. " Peter groans and jumps off the bed before heading up to the lab.

When Peter enters he sees Tony and Bruce standing over peters suit, talking and pointing.

" Hey. What are you doing? " Peter asks. Tony picks up the suit and shows it to Peter.

" Tad ah! " Tony says excited. Peter looks at the suit, but nothing is changed.

" I can't see any difference. "

" Come here. " Tony puts the suit down on the table again, and Peter walks over to have a look at it.

" Okay, push right here. " Tony says and points to the spider logo. He looks at Tony with lifted eyebrows. Tony simply nods in the direction where the suit lies. Peter sighs and pushes the spider. Peter is surprised when the spider suddenly comes to life and flies up in the room.

" What the... " Peter says, but is to distracted by the flying spider robot to finish his sentence.

" It's a tracker. You just have to push it and it'll fly right over to the guy you want to track. It'll stay on him until you call it back. " Bruce says

" Awesome! But who do I need to track? "

" I dunno. If you're fighting a guy who gets away, you can tell the tracker to follow him and then you'll get the location " Tony says

" I gotta say, that's pretty awesome, but I never lose a guy... Never. "

" Maybe you will in the future. " Tony mumbles.

" Right. So can I go out and try it. "

" I thought Steve told you not to go on patrol today. " Tony says giving Peter a glare.

" No no that was... That was yesterday. " Peter lies. " And today's the day after so I'm I'm allowed. To. Go. On patrol. "

" Aha. Yeah sorry not gonna happen, I'm not gonna be the guy who's going to have captain daddy on his ass. You can go out tomorrow " Tony says and Peter sighs. Think of all the persons he could save today, but doesn't because of captain America told him not to. That's just messed up.

Peter ends up spending the evening training with Clint and Natasha... who is not going easy on him. He was pretty sure he heard one of his ribs crack. After that Peter goes over to studying. They have and algebra test tomorrow, so he would just check if he could do the main things... which of course he could.

It was now 11 pm, and Peter felt like he had been hit by a train. He had gone to bed some hours ago, but was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't help thinking about his time with Liz today. He didn't know much about her, but she had told him about her family and friends. It was nice to get to know Liz. She is just what Peter had hoped she would be... Just better. Peter dedicated one last thought to her before he fell asleep.

 **MIDTOWN HIGH**

The next day went normal. Peter woke up a little late, but he managed to get to school on time. The test went really good. Peter would say he " Nailed it." For Ned it went... Well it's Ned. It didn't go bad he got 80%. Peter said that it was a good score, but Ned should just give him the death glare and tell him to piss off.

Liz came over to Peter at lunch, which totally caught him and Ned off guard. Ned of course left so they could talk, and Liz asked if he wanted to hang out after school. Peter of course didn't hesitate and said yes way too quickly, but Liz just laughed. When Ned came back after Liz left he was being... well Ned. He asked how the hell that happened. Peter explained their time after school yesterday, and that they were hanging out after school today. Ned said he should totally ask her out to homecoming, but Peter weren't sure yet.

The clock was now four pm. Peter were standing by his locker. He had just said goodbye to Ned when Liz came over, looking stunning as always.

" Hi. Are you ready to go? " She asks him with a smile that made him melt.

" Yeah. " Peter says grabs his bag and closes his locker. He gives her a smile and they walk to the exit.

" So I was thinking maybe pizza? I know a great place just around the corner. "

" Yeah. Yeah pizza sounds good. " Peter says.

" Pizza it is then. " She says smiling.

They had a really good time at the pizza place. They had talked about Liz's family and friends, she had told him about being an only child, and Peter had made the mistake telling her he were an only child too.

Liz started asking about his family. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell her.

" When I was eight I was bitten by a radioactive spider, later on some dudes killed my whole family because they needed my blood. I now live with the avengers and is Spider-Man. " He wish he could, but she probably wouldn't believe him, and then she'll leave yelling. " FREAK. " Peter ended up telling a lie that his parents were killed in a plane crash, and he lived with his aunt May and uncle Ben. She bought it, but Peter knew if this ever got serious... He would be screwed, and she would dump him.

When they had finished their pizza, Peter said he would follow her home. She had told him where she lived and they decided to walk. They had walked in five minutes when people around them started to point and scream. Peter turned his head in the direction they were pointing, and found a building where some kind of machine with wings and big, round green eyes were sitting. He noticed the thing looked directly at him... Shit.

" What is that? " Liz asks. Peter looks at her, and founds out she is talking about the same thing.

" Why is it looking at us? " Peter felt himself freeze. He couldn't let her get hurt.

" I'm so so sorry Liz, but I really have to go. " He says before running off.

" Wait! Peter?! " He hears Liz yells, but he couldn't turn around. He runs under the subway bridge and looks around him to see if anyone is looking at him. No one is and he runs over to an alleyway where he changes into spiderman.

He swings himself through New York City like it depended on his life. He wasn't even sure if it were a bad guy he had seen, but he had to be sure. He swings by where Liz and Peter had been only minutes ago together. He looks up at the building. The thing he had seen were gone. He decide to look anyway.

He landed on the ground on top of the building. He took a look around, with that feeling that something was wrong. His spidey sense weren't going off. Maybe he had left. Peter thought that way too soon, cause at the moment he thought that his spidey sense went off, and he was tackled to the ground hard. He was lying on his stomach, still unsure what the hell had hit him... But he had an idea. He lifted his head and saw a... Giant bird/Iron man? He had some huge metallic wings. His suit was dark green blackish. And then he had the helmet with the green eyes.

Peter stood up. The hit had hurt a lot, but Peter could handle it... He had been hit way harder before.

" Who the hell are you?... Or what are you? " Peter asks. The thing comes out with a cruel laughter. Which states it's a human inside. The thing's hands moves up and removes the helmet. Under it is a man. Peter would think he's in his fifties. He had short blond hair, and an evil smile on his face.

" I'm the boss... " The man starts. Boss? Oh right the robbery dudes boss. " You can call me vulture " Peter lifted his eyes... That did not sound good.

" I've been looking forward to meet you... Peter. "

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	3. The flying monster guy

**Zup. Hehe third chapter! I trying to update as soon as possible I really am! I love writing this story! And I think it's going somewhere good! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

" What!? Wh-who's P-Peter? " Peter yells desperate to keep his secret. He knows there is absolutely no way he could talk himself out of this one, but he had to try. No one knew his secret identity besides The Avengers, and some dudes from SHIELD... And then the psychos who killed his family... Wow a lot knew actually.

The man rolls his eyes. " Don't act stupid Peter. I know who you are. I know a lot about you actually. " Vulture gives him a mocking smile. Peter feels himself get more and more nervous. He wasn't sure he could deal with another problem. Especially not a new villain. The man didn't seem like one who'd just rob a bank and then never come back... No this guy had come to stay.

" Who the hell are you? " Peter asks frustrated. He starts to get desperate to know who the man is. He's the first person who Peter hadn't told, but knew. He couldn't just let this man go around. If he isn't on his side he is his enemy. That means his enemy knows who he really is!... Shit.

" I just told you... Are you having trouble hearing or- "

" You know what I meant. What do you want? " Peter says cold. Peter could tell that this man was one of those annoying villains that thinks they have everything under control, so why not piss off the hero.

" Well now when you ask so nicely. We want to be seen. We want a taste of the good life. Guys like you, The Avengers... Tony stark they don't care about us. They're talking about world peace, and then makes millions by selling weapons... The world is changing... Time we change too. " Peter couldn't help, but notice the man said _we_ instead of _I_. If he remembers right he put Vulture's friends in jail the other day.

" You do know that I put your friends in jail the other day right? Looks like it's just gonna be you and me then. "

Vulture comes out with a creepy laugh that could scare the crap out of an 8 year old. " I've heard what happened. Just too bad you only got some of them, we are some left, but it'll be enough. And trust me when I say this. You don't wanna be our enemy. " Vulture says. This meant Peter couldn't do this alone... He needed help.

" And you don't wanna be mine. " He says. Vulture smiles at peter's come back.

" Listen kid, don't mess with me. Cause I will kill you, and everybody you love. I will do anything to protect my family. I know you know what I'm talking about. After your family were killed, you feel like you have to keep everyone around you save. Stay out of this, and I'll keep your little secret, oh and your friends won't be harmed. " Peter wanted to rip Vultures throat out when he mentioned his family. This guy have really done his research.

" Well since you know a lot about me, you probably also know my relationship with The Avengers ... You sure you wanna piss them off? "

" Oh them? Tell them I'm waiting with a cup of tea. I would love to get to know them! " He took on his helmet again. " I'll see you around Pete. "

" Trust me you will " Peter says confidence.

Vulture chuckles of Peter's confidence." I like you. "

He spreads his wings. Peter takes a step back surprised of how big they were. Vulture goes up in the air and flies off. Peter had to stand there in a few minutes before he realises what just happened. He didn't even think about tracking the guy, before it was too late.

 **AVENGER TOWER**

Peter thought it would probably be best to talk to someone about this, before he started searching for Vulture. He opened the door to the tower's reception. This were here Tony were the most of the time, when he wasn't up at the Avenger floor. He was so lucky he saw Tony stand by the window talking to Happy.

" Tony! " Peter yells. Tony turns around when he hears peters voice and smiles.

" Hey Pete." Tony says, when Peter come over to them.

" I need to talk to you. " Peter says serious, not even bothering saying hi back.

" Okay? " Tony could tell that this was serious. It's not that often Peter interrupts Tony when he's working. Tony placed his hand on Peters shoulder, and they starts to walk in a slow tempo.

" I was on patrol today... A-and there was this guy with this suit that was made out of metal, and had wings... I don't know him and I've never met him before. He knows who I am Tony. He knows my real identity. " Tony's eyes grows white. He stops and turns to Peter with a confused expression.

" What!? How? "

" I don't know. He told me to stay out of his way or he'll Kill me, and everybody I love. He's not afraid of The Avengers either. " Peter replies calm.

" Do you know why he threatened you, and not us? " Tony asks.

" I'm not sure, but I got some of his men the other day, and I guess he's afraid I'm gonna ruin his plans. "

" What is his plan? "

" He said he wants a taste of the good life. He told me that guys like us doesn't care about guys like them. " Peter says.

" Them? I thought you took down the others. "

" I did, but that was just some of them. Apparently there's a whole group, and Vultures the leader. "

" Vulture? " Tony asks confused, not sure who Peter was talking about.

" That's what he calls himself. "

" It's never good when they choose their own name. " Tony says trying to be sarcastic as usual. He turns away from Peter and starts walking again. Peter looks annoyed at Tony.

" Tony. This is serious. He can hurt my friends. "

" But he won't as long as you stay away from him, and his friends.. " Tony says.

" You're not saying what I think you're saying right? "

" Listen forget about the flying monster guy. There are people who handle this sort of things. " Tony says giving Peter a look that told Peter to listen to him. Peter didn't care, if Tony knew him, he'd know what this was leading to.

" Yeah people like me! He's my problem now. He came to me, not you! I'm not afraid of him. "

" Peter don't. This is not just about you. We are a team, and if one of us is in trouble we're all in trouble. This is not something that we are discussing. If what you tells me is true, then he's really really dangerous. Think about it you don't even think about the consequences. He knows your secret, that means he could find out where you go to school. He could hurt your friends or make you show yourself as Spider-Man. "

" But I... "

" No Peter, just stay on the ground, and stay out of trouble. I won't say it again. " Peter gives Tony a glare that said, that Tony was now on his hate list. Tony didn't care. This was not something that they were gonna discuss again. Peter is way to young to handle this. Tony knew that if the others were here they would agree with him, and not Peter. They would say it was too dangerous, and they don't know what he is capable of doing.

Peter doesn't even answer Tony. He just gives him his cold shoulder and leaves. Peter was so sick of living in a house full of superheroes. Sometimes he just wished he lived a normal life, with a normal family, in a normal house. Not a giant tower in New York with superheroes around him all the time. He thought back on his conversation with Steve the other day.

 _This is my home now..._ Right now Peter regrets having said those words. He prefers his old home, with his old family, and old life.

Tony had followed Peter with his eyes, until the angry teenager had left the building. He turned to Happy.

" Happy call the others, tell them we need to talk. "

Happy nods. " Is the others including Peter? "

" No... No this doesn't involve him. Go! " Happy nods again, and runs off. Tony runs his hand through his hair, and sighs. " Shit! " He hates to argue with Peter. It's just gets harder and harder for every time. Why is everything so complicated in Tony's life?

It didn't take long for the others to come. Clint was of course the last one to arrive. Well except for Thor. Thor had been gone for 2 weeks now. The team didn't mind him leaving at all. He had the whole Asgard thing, and then Jane.

When Clint came he sat down ignoring the. " About time. " From Natasha. They all sat around the table. Tony was standing over at the window.

" So what's this about? And where is Peter? " Bruce asks. It's not like Peter is apart of the meetings all the time, but sometimes he is, if it has something to do about him, or a mission he could come along with.

" Well Peter is not here because this is about him. Have any of you talked to him after this morning? " Tony asks, and turns away from the window and looks at them.

" No... Is he okay? " Clint asks.

" Yeah he's fine. He just came into work today and told me about this new guy who calls himself vulture, and he does not like Peter... "

" What do you mean? " Steve asks.

" He's dangerous. Peter told me he was this huge flying monster thing, that doesn't want Peter in his way, and if he got in his way... He said he would kill him. "

" Well he sounds... Cheerful. " Clint says.

" Yeah, but that's not all... He knows his secret identity. "

" You mean that he's Peter... And also Spider-Man! " Clint exclaimed.

" Yes dumb ass. " Tony rolls his eyes.

" How? " Steve asks.

" I don't know. Peter didn't even know. "

" So he's a problem? " Natasha asks.

" Dude he wants to kill Peter, and knows his real identity... I think problem is an understatement. " Clint says. Natasha surprises everyone when she stuck her tounge out.

Tony rolls his eyes again... Sometimes the team could be every childish. " Anyway... I told Peter to stay out of this and let us handle it. " He says, and takes a seat at the table, next to Steve.

" Did he take it well? " Steve asks, looking at Tony.

" It's Peter, i'm pretty sure if Happy weren't there he would've tried to kill me. " Tony says. The other totally understood that. Peter does not like when he's given orders. He likes to do things his way. Peter could get really pissed, which were probably why he gets to go on patrol. The others weren't so happy about the idea of them sending a fifteen year old out to fight crime, but that's better then having an angry teenager in the tower.

" What are we going to do? " Steve asks.

" As long as Peter stays out of it, it's gonna be fine. We wait till Vulture shows himself, and then we're gonna get him. " Tony replies.

" Okay, but we all know Peter here, so we all know that if he sees him again, he's gonna do something. " Natasha says.

" There isn't much we can do. We are just gonna have to trust him. " Tony says

Clint comes out with a laugh. " Trust a teenager? He's gonna get himself killed. "

Peter decided that now when he has some time off, he could go say sorry to Liz. She had told him where she lived and gave him her phone number, the day they started talking.

Peter had told her one of his many stupid lies. He told her he couldn't remember his address.

He couldn't really see how the hell this could work out, if he kept lying to her, but lying was better than telling her the truth. He have never told anyone, so he don't know how the hell he could tell her.

He didn't want to, everything is fine the way it is. He had managed to keep Ned as his best friend all these years, but he had too sometimes gotten really mad at Peter for lying. Ned has asked a lot about why he couldn't see his home. Peter came up with different lies every time. " I'm sorry not today. Aunt May is sick " or things like. " We have no heat in the apartment because of some rats ate through the pipes. " Ned had gotten suspicious and asked if rats even were capable of that. Peter just answered these are. It was a good thing he didn't suck at lying.

Luckily Liz's house wasn't far from the tower. It only took Peter around 20 minutes to walk there. He walks up on her porch and looks around. You could see it was a really family home. They had a lot of flowers some paintings on the wall, and a porch swing. The last time Peter had seen anything like this, was when he lived in the house with his parents. His mom had kinda the same style with the flowers. He walks over to the door and pushes the bell button. Not long after the door opens, and Liz stands in front of him.

" Hi. " Peter says kinda nervous. She looks surprised to see Peter, but also kinda mad. She closes the door.

" Peter what are you doing here? " She asks sounding mad.

" I'm so so so sorry Liz. It's not me to just leave like that. Can you forgive me? "

" I'm not mad at you Peter. "

" Y-you're not? "

" No. You came and apologized immediately, which i kinda got the feeling you were going to. You're a really good friend Peter, but you made me kinda mad when you just ran away like that. "

" I know. I'm an asshole, and I'm so sorry I just bailed on you like that. "

" It's okay Peter I forgive you. "

" Thanks you're great! "

" You wanna come inside? " peter were surprised she asked. It wasn't like he has to rush home again... Actually he would love to come in, and forget about his life, and stupid Tony, and the thing about that creepy Vulture guy.

" I would love to! "

Peter ended up spending his evening with Liz. He got asked If he wanted to have dinner with them, and he of course said yes. He didn't even feel like calling the guys to tell them he was okay. He had a great time.

Liz's parents were really nice to him. They had asked in to his science and that Liz had told them he was number one in class. Peter blushed when he heard the words Liz had said about him. When the clock was 9 Mrs Allen had insisted that Peter should go home before his aunt got too worried. He said thank you for dinner, and said bye to Liz, before he headed home.

When Peter opened the door to the tower, he was met by light and talking from the kitchen. He knew that they were gonna yell at Peter and tell him how irresponsible he was being. He entered and was met by disappointed looks from Steve, Natasha and Tony who were sitting and probably waiting for him.

" Hi guys. " Peter says cold, before trying to walk out of the room casually. He was too tired to argue with them... Especially Tony. Peter had almost made it for the hallway where his room was, when Natasha cut him off.

" Where are you going? " She asks.

Peter turns around. " To my room, I'm pretty tired. "

" What else would you be when you run out till 9:30 Pm! " Tony yells frustrated... Here we go.

" Where the hell were you? "

" At a friends house. " Peter says.

" You have been a lot at your ' friend's ' house lately Peter. " Natasha smirks. She said the word friend different. Peter know's you can't keep a secret from Natasha so she had probably already figured out that Peter was with a girl.

" Is that a crime now? " He asks, ignoring Natasha's smirk.

" Peter this is not how it works. You can't just run around on the street till you wants to come home. " Steve says in his annoying father voice.

" Sorry I just needed sometime away. " He gave Tony a glare. He weren't sure if Tony had told the others of their fight.

" You weren't out looking for Vulture...Right? " Tony asks

" No! I told you I was at a friend's house. " Peter says frustrated. It annoys him that Tony doesn't trust him, but then again Peter wasn't planning on ignoring vulture if he ever met him again.

" What's the name of your ' friend ' then. " Natasha asks... Again with the smirk.

" It was Ned. " Peter lied.

" You're lying. " Natasha says with a firm look on Peter. Why did she have to know everything!

" No I'm not! " Peter lied again.

" Peter tell us the truth. " Steve says.

" I am telling the truth! " Peter replies.

" Peter. " Steve says in the father voice again. Lately it's like it never turns off.

" Do you have to know the name of every person I'm friends with!? " Peter yells frustrated.

" Who were you out with? " Tony starts. Peter looked In the ground. He knew it would be embarrassing telling The Avengers about his first crush. " If you won't tell us then we're just gonna assume you were out looking for Vulture, and you'll be in a lot of trouble. " Peter sighs. He did not want to get taken his patrolling away... Again.

" I was at Liz's place. There you happy? "

" Who's Liz? " Natasha says and gives Peter a creepy smile.

" She's a friend. "

" And she's the one you are spending so much time with? " Steve asks.

" Yes! "

" Are you gonna ask her out to homecoming?... Or have you already done it? " Natasha asks with same smile.

" I've told you I'm not gonna go, and just so you know, Liz is the most popular girl in school, and she would never go out with me. "

" So you do like her! " Natasha yells excited. Peter felt himself blush. He really hoped they didn't notice.

" No I don't! I just told you that so you'd know it's never gonna happen. "

" Yeah right. " Natasha says.

" Peter in the future call us, and tell us where you are. " Steve says.

" Yeah yeah. "

" Peter. " Father voice... Again.

" I will! Jeez relax mom. " Peter yells frustrated, and leaves the room before he could get himself in more trouble.

Tony speaks up next. " I've said it a million times, and I'm gonna say it again... Teenagers. "

* * *

 **So Peter has met Vulture now! Thor will be in the next chapter I promise! I'm trying to get Michelle, Ned and Peter to talk, but it's actually harder than it sounds. I'll update agin soon. See ya!**


	4. Don't touch my hammer

**Hi! Done! This chapter was really hard for me to write. I think it was because of the fight scenes, and that it's weekend in the story, so I didn't really know what to write... But I think I pulled it out okay. I just wanna thank everyone that has Favoriten, followed or reviewed this story. It means so much to me! I started this story because I've had this idea for a plot** **in a long time. I didn't excpect to get any views, but I did. And it means so much! I'm gonna keep writing, and I'm gonna try and update this as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Even though it was weekend, Peter felt like he was carrying the whole world's weight on top of his shoulder. He didn't get so much sleep last night. The thought of Vulture still out there haunted Peter. He knew as long as he stayed away from him, his friends wasn't in danger. But he didn't want to stay out of it. He wanted to get the guy... Mostly so he could prove to the guys he wasn't useless, and too young. It feels like he's ready. But then again he's scared. Vulture seems like a guy you don't mess with. There's also the whole thing with his men. The guys at the bank had a special weapon thing, that they used to open the vault. What if the rest of the men also have those kinds of weapons? Maybe he needs an upgrade... But Tony probably wouldn't help him.

When Peter enters the kitchen in his pajamas, he sees all The Avengers is sitting having breakfast. Peter says good morning, before he walks over and grabs a pancake. He didn't really feel like joining the others at the dinner table, so he just plants his butt on the kitchen table. None of the others asks why Peter don't join them. They know he is having a rough time... Especially with Tony.

Peter finishes his pancake in silence. The others were talking at the table, but Peter couldn't hear what they were saying.

None of them were really surprised when Thor came. Sometimes it surprises them when thunder sounds right above them, but the last couple of times made them smile.

" Sounds like Thor is here. " Natasha says with a smile. It was always more fun when Thor were here. He just have that ability to lift the mood in the room when he enters. Peter sees Thor standing out on the balcony on the other side of the window smiling and waving like a happy school girl, before breaking it, and enters with his famous hammer in his right hand.

" Greetings my human friends!... And Clint. I have returned! " Peter couldn't help but laugh when he came with the comment on Clint. They all knew Thor just were making fun. Thor and Clint just had that love/hate friendship.

" You know the door works fine... Right? " Tony asks, but still with a smile on his lips.

" Of course! But what is the fun in that? " Thor laughs, before he puts his hammer down. He walks over to the table where the others are sitting. He takes a seat next to Steve, and slams his legs on top of the table.

" So what have you been doing while I was away? " He asks. Luckily for Peter it wasn't Tony who answered. He would probably say something about keeping Peter from doing something stupid. Bruce was the one who answered.

" Not much. There hasn't been any missions for a while. "

" What about you Peter? " Thor asks putting pancakes in his mouth, and looks at Peter, who just shrugs and looks at the ground.

" Peter, has gotten himself an enemy. " Natasha says with a smirk pointed at Peter, before she stands with her mug in her hand.

" An enemy! " Thor yells excited, and slams his fist on the table. " Your first enemy! This is excellent news! "

" He's not my enemy. I'm not even allowed to look at him. " Peter says annoyed. He heard Steve sigh. He knew what was coming up.

Tony turns to look at Peter with an annoyed glare. " You know, I don't understand what your problem is. I'm trying to do the best for you and your friends. "

" You have no faith in me. You won't even give me a chance. "

" It's too dangerous Peter! What if it goes wrong! What if someone dies, what if you die? " Tony says frustrated. Peter don't know why, but the words hurt Him. Not the part where Peter dies, but the hidden meaning.

" Why can't you just tell me the truth? You think that I'm not ready. You want me to stay away because you don't trust me enough to think that I got this under control. And I'm so sick of that! I'm not useless. I have done a lot for this city, but you're still afraid that I'll mess this up. " Peter says angry before he jumps off the table and leaves the room. Leaving behind a surprised and guilty Tony. Maybe he should trust the kid to do it... But if something happened to him, Tony wouldn't be able to forgive himself. This was the best for all.

Thor is the next who speaks up. " Something is telling me that I have missed a great lot while I was away. "

* * *

Peter was swinging through New York City, and wanted to get that stupid tower away from his sight. This was the best way for Peter to relax, and forget everything. He wasn't sure he could stand Tony anymore. Peter knows he technically started the fight, but if Tony was adult enough he would have ignored it. It's not Peters fault. He's only a teenager, it was totally Tony's fault... Right? At some point he could see it was his own fault. He couldn't really blame Tony for arguing back when Peter started it. Why does everything have to be so complicated. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? Why couldn't he have normal issues. Issues like he didn't do his laundry, not getting told by his superhero roommates that he's not allowed to go near the crazy bird thing that knows who he is when he's not running around in his spandex suit and takes down criminals with his spider powers. Wow his life was messed up!

He landed on top of a house on the other side of where Liz's house were. He sees her sitting in her window reading. _God she is so beautiful_ Peter thought. What he would do to get Liz as his homecoming date, but it's not gonna happen. He sees her parents down stairs in the kitchen talking and laughing. He was jealous. He is willing to give up his life to get his old one back. To get his family back. Peter wants revenge. He wants revenge for the things those men have done to him. This is their fault, and they are gonna pay for it.

Peter sits on the house a few minutes more, before he thinks of how creepy this is. He should probably get home, before the whole Avenger team is going on a search party. With one last look at Liz he takes off.

He carefully opens the window to his room, trying not to make to many sounds, so the others would hear him. He jumps in and changes quickly to the pajamas he had worn before he left. He looks around and realizes how messy his room is. But he didn't care, that was the great part of being a teenager. It's not like his room is disgusting. There's s cloth, books and homework on the floor, not like old food or used underwear. Anyway, he can't stand to sit in this mess. Luckily he has something called a ceiling, that he just happens to be able to walk on without falling down. Hehe.

* * *

Steve is standing in the training room with Clint, Natasha and Thor. They're about to have a small competition to see who is the best of them. Bruce and Tony is in the lab, and they are not planning on inviting them. Honestly who would invite Tony, he would just cheat... And they have learned that they could not train Hulk. He just does what he wants to.

" Should we ask Peter? "

" Peter? Hell yeah! I would kill to see who is the strongest of the tree of you! " Clint says excited, and points at Steve and Thor.

Thor laughs. " That my cowardly arrow friend, would be me. " He says, not even doubting his strength.

" Cowardly? " Clint seems to be hurt by the words, but that was the way they were.

" I'll go ask him. " Steve says and leaves the room. Steve himself thought it would be good for Peter to train. He could get his mind off of all his problems. He knocks on Peter's door and hear Peter say yeah. When he enters he is met by Peters always messy room, but no Peter.

" Peter? "

" Up here " Peters voice sounds from the ceiling. Steve looks up and is met by Peter who is standing like a regular human... On the ceiling?

" What are you doing up there? " Steve laughs.

" Oh Uhm my room was too messy. " He answers with a look on the floor. Steve looks at the room, and it was indeed messy.

" You know you could just clean it. "

" Yeah I know, but I'm to lazy. "

" Okay well we are making a competition to see who's the best of us to fight... Wanna join? "

" Tony's not there right? "

" No... "

" Then yeah! " Peter says and jumps off the ceiling.

" I don't get what is up with you two lately. "

" Me neither. Guess we have been too much together. I'll be there in a sec. " Peter says. Steve leaves, and Peter go in his walk-in closet. He finds some training cloth, and changes into it, before he walks out of his room and into the training room where the other stands waiting.

" Okay so how are we doing this? " Peter asks

" Clint and Natasha will battle while you and Steve is battling. The winners of those battles will face each other and the winner will face me. "

" But then you only have one fight. "

" He's the boss level, that's why he gets to keep the hammer. "

" Okay? "

When Thor said they could begin, Steve sure didn't hesitate. He swung his fist at Peters face. With force Peter grabbed it and could feel Steve wasn't holding back. Steve reacted and kicked Peters leg so he knelt down on the ground. He looks up just in time to see Steve trying to kick him. He grabs the leg and twists it so Steve falls to the ground. Peter stands up. He yelped when he was thrown to the ground again, and heard Thor laugh. Peter looks over at him and gave him a _I hate you_ look.

Peter saw Steve go after his shield. Peter didn't hesitate, he shot webs on Steve's hands and tried to keep him from getting to it. He used all his muscles to keep Steve in check. Steve gained strength enough to do a flip in the air which made Peter fly through the room and right into Steve fist. He falls to the ground and groans. In the mean time Steve had gotten hold on his shield. Peter got up just in time to see the shield come right at him. He quickly grabbed it with his web and swung it right back at cap. Steve grabbed it, but was thrown a little back by the force. He looks up and was met by peters fist, and falls to the ground. He was surprised of how much it hurt. He looked up at Peter who was standing with his shield and a smile.

" Okay you win. " Steve says with a defeated voice. Peter laughs and helps Steve up.

" Took you long enough. " Peter looks at Natasha who is standing with a smile. Next to her is Clint lying on the floor groaning in pain.

" Ready to get your ass kicked? " Peter looks at Clint who is looking at him terrified and mumbling the word _run._ Peter looks as terrified as Clint looks now. He couldn't hit her! She's a ... Woman? He looks at Steve who is standing with a smile that said he had let Peter win so he didn't have to fight evil itself. Steve walks over and drags Clint off the fighting area.

Natasha surprised Peter when she threw something black and round at him which exploded with bride light right in front of him. He groans and covers his eyes. He tries to open his eyes, but couldn't see a thing.

" Don't worry you'll get your sight back.""

" What?- " He felt a punch on his face. He managed to stay up, but was still blinded by the bride light. The next he knows is him lying on the back. She had kicked him right in the chest. He looked up just in time to see Natasha come at him. Peter kicked off with both legs and hit her. He had obviously spent a lot of force because she fell several meters back. He got up and rubbed his eyes and could see a bit better now. He looks over at Natasha who had managed to stand up again. She throws the same weapon again, but this time he reacts in time. He grabs her weapon with his web and throws it back at her. They explode right in front of her eyes, and she fell on the floor blind.

Peter went over to her with a victory smile on his lips.

" Don't worry, you'll get your sight back." Peter says skeptically. The only answer Peter got back was a fake grin. He gave her a hand and pulled her up. He was just happy that none of them had been injured ... But now Peter had to fight Thor, and if Peter knew something about Thor, it was he sure appreciates a good fight.

" I am afraid I'm going to hurt you Peter. "

" I wouldn't stress about it. "

" Hey Thor go easy on him, Tony is going to kill us if Peter even have a bruise. " Clint says.

" You know I could win. "

" Crazy dude with a magical hammer... Vs a teenager With spider power... I'm gonna go With the crazy hammer dude. "

Thor stood with a huge annoying smile while he swings Mjölnir on his index finger. Peter chose that his time Was it his turn to start the fight. He shoots a web on Thor's legs, and pulls, bet nothing happens. Thor laughs and takes a step back and Peter flies forward. He rolls on his back, and jumps back on his feet. He turns around just in time to the Make a back flip to avoid the punch Thor would have given him in the head. He hit Thor in the face, but it was only enough to make him stumble a few steps back. Peter had used his full force this time, which was able to kick a humans head off. That's why he hadn't used so much force on Natasha. Thor looks up with a surprised glare.

He threw his hammer right in the direction of Peter. Peter was so surprised that he didn't even think about his move. He just did what first came to his mind. He raised his arm to stop it from hitting his head. Peter felt the hammer hit his hand. He heard Steve yell his name, in fear what the hammer might do to him, but what happened next had none of them expected. He had not only stopped Mjölnir... Peter had caught it. He had caught Mjölnir. He looks at Thor who is standing speechless. Peter moves his head to the others, who were also standing wide eyed and shocked. Peter felt like he had done something wrong, so he just let it drop to the floor.

Clint is the first who speaks up." Does this mean that Peter won? "

* * *

The next day was weird. Thor had went home to talk to his dad about all of this, which kinda scared the crap out of Peter. I mean they were talking about him. The prince and king of Asgard. Tony and Steve had talked to him the night before. Mostly Steve, but Tony had come with his inputs. They just talked about the whole Vulture thing, and then the thing about him lifting... Or catching Molnar. It wasn't like they were mad at him, but they had told him that it made him a bigger threat and victim. They told him to be careful and don't get messed into something, especially not with Vulture... That one was from Tony. After all, those guys were still out there. Clint and Natasha had gone to talk with Fury... Probably about the same thing. If this got out, he would probably be dead meat within a week.

Peter was sitting on a building at the harbor. He was looking out over the water, and saw the Statue of Liberty. He had actually only been there once with his parents, when he was five. He doesn't remember much. He just remembers when he and his mom were posing for a picture that his dad was taking. Peter wonders where the picture is now. When his parents died, shield took the most of their stuff. Peter wasn't sure why, but it's was probably important. He looks down and sees the Statue of Liberty ferry loading cars and people. He sees some men standing and talking by the ferry. They look around them before one of them passes a gun to another man. Peter stands up and can't help but smile. This was gonna be fun...

* * *

 **Muahahahahaaaa! Don't worry you'll get the ferry scene in the next chapter. Just so you know, when the homecoming plot is over, I'm not gonna stop. I'm kinda thinking civil war or infinity war... Maybe I'll make up my own story, or a combination of those two** **... Who knows! I hope you like it, and I promise, we will soon know who killed Peter's parents... Anyway thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. IM SO SORRY!

Hi guys.

I just wanted to apologies. I started on a boarding school, and promised myself to update regularly, but I just didn't have the time. I won't delete it, because I might continue it some day. Sorry for just like disappearing like that. I still appreciate that you read it. Thank you.

\- Anna


	6. disappointed Iron Dad

**Im back bitches! I know I know, I suck at this... sorry. Buuuut I had sometime and wrote a chapter yay! I dunno when the next chapter comes out, but I want you guys to know that I haven't forgot this story. I go on vacation next week, but I don't know how much time ill have since I have some shopping to do ( im going to Amsterdam ) Also can I just say that there is only like A MONTH TILL INFINITY WAR! I CANT BELIEVE ITS JUST A MONTH! I am so freaking hyped you guys. In a month the whole MCU is gonna be different (im crying my self to sleep tonight ) OK anyway I hope you like this chapter. thank you for reading!**

 **Dont judge my grammar - I know it sucks.**

* * *

Peter ran on the top of the boat looking around for the men who had exchanged weapons at the harbour. He hears and sees people point and yell Spiderman! He waves kindly to them, and keeps his search going. In the front of the ferry he sees the men he had been looking for. They were standing and talking, down where the cars had been parked. Peter jumps down from roof easily and plants himself in front of them. He looks at the men with the weapons. They didn't look surprised, more like angry... Like they were prepared for this.

" Hey guys! Your legal weapon ferry was at two thirty... You missed it. " Peter said with sassiness in his voice before the men went into action. Two of them took out their gun and pointed it at directly at him. Peter lifted up his right hand and blocked the web hole with his finger. He shot, and the web divided in two and hit their targets. He grabbed the web and used surprisingly not much force to make the men fly through the air. He turned just in time to see one of the last few men come at him with a bat. Peter shot a web at it and pulled it out of the man's hand easily. The man didn't hesitate to take a knife out.

" Guess the bat would have been better "Peter started "... You wouldn't mind taking it- " Before Peter could finish his sentence the man attacked and swung the knife around peters head. His Spidey sense vibrated in the back of his head, and he ducked managing to avoid it. Suddenly Peter was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. He looked behind him and saw one of the men from before had gotten on his feet. The man with the knife swung again, but Peter kicked it away shot some web on the man's face and gave him a hard kick in the stomach, so he flew meters back and into a wall. He didn't hesitate to shoot web in the man's face until he let go and let Peter drop to the floor. Peter kicked him off the ferry. He went over and took a rending vest and threw it down to him.

" Sorry! That was a bit violent. " He turned to see the final man standing scared.

" Okay bring it on! " Peter yells and goes in a defending position, but the man just ran. Peter smiled and shot one of his web bomb on a car, which exploded when the man ran past. He looks around him and admired his work. The men were still unconscious on the floor, so his work was done... He thought so.  
Suddenly an explosion sounds, and Peter was totally caught off guard when Vulture suddenly stood right in front of him.  
" Peter? " Vulture looks around and sees the two men unconscious and looks back at Peter " You've been busy. "

" What are you doing here? " Peter asks in an angry voice.

" I heard you were having a party, so I thought I would invite myself. "

" Oh, well if you want to dance, then bring it on. " Peter says sarcastic with his arms up in the air. Vulture chuckles.

" Maybe later, I've got some work to do. " That dragged peter back to the seriousness of the situation.

" Why are you doing this? " Peter asks.

" Didn't I tell you some days ago? Wow you really do have trouble hearing. "

" Please don't do this. There are children on this ferry. Take me instead. " Peter begged, but Vulture just laughed.

" Oh, I will. I told you to stay out of this and you didn't. I'm afraid I'll be coming for you next. Consider this your fault. These people will die because of you"

" No- "  
Before Peter could finish, Vulture spread his wings and took off. Peter ran to the etch and followed Vulture with his eyes. Peter pushed on his tracker suddenly thanking Tony for once. He saw it fly through the air and plant itself on vultures back. Peter couldn't help, but sigh in Relief... Even though his work here wasn't done. Vulture made a turn in the air and flew down to make the final move.

* * *

Tony and Happy walks through the front door to the Avenger level. They were discussing who would win in a fight, Happy with the iron man suit vs Black widow. They walked into the kitchen, and Tony as usual turns on the news on the TV they had out there. He grabs two glasses and puts them on the table, while Happy sits down.

" Happy seriously. You would get killed when you try to take on the suit. " Tony laughs.

" That is overreacting " Happy says.

" Want a drink? "

" I'm not supposed to drink when I'm working " Happy says, with a serious glare. Tony didn't really see Happy as someone who works for him. He only saw Happy as a good friend. But Happy sure did take his job seriously, which was fine.

" Coke? I'm sure Peter has one in the fridge. " Happy nodded and turned the face to the screen. He sees the word spider-man and sees what is going on the ferry.

" Tony. I think you should see this. " Tony turned his head to the television and saw pictures of Spider-man standing talking to what Tony only could assume is the flying monster guy. He turns up the sound.

" - _the only thing that we can confirm right in the moment is that Spider-Man is on the Staten island with an Iron man looking armour, but is definitely not one of Tony Starks creations. Witnesses have called the police and explained that Spider-Man previously was fighting some men who seemed to bear weapons- "_

" Do you think it's the Vulture guy? " Happy asks. Tony doesn't answer but just looks at the screen, both scared and furious. He sees Vulture fly down, and Peter desperately trying to stop him, but fails. Vulture disappears in the ferry, and soon after there is an explosion... Peter needed help.

" Call the others! Tell them what's going on! " Tony yells to Happy before he runs off to get his suit.

" No no no no. " Peter had to do something, and he couldn't get the people off the ferry. He swung himself back and forth and tried to Web the ferry in as much as he could. It didn't work. The ferry was split in half, and it was going to sink. He shot web on both sides and used all his muscles to keep them on hold. He knew he couldn't save them alone. He just begged there will come someone sooner or later. He looks up and sees Vulture looking at him. Peter feels hate filling his body. Vulture was going to pay for this. He hears a sound in the air, that he knows all too well, the next second Vulture flies away. The ferry started to move back together, which could only mean that whatever Tony was doing it was working. He swings himself up on the top and sees Iron man pushing the ferry back together with some help of small rockets. Peter sighs relieved when the ferry is whole again. He knew what was coming next would suck. Before he knows anything, else Tony had grabbed Peter's hand and flew off with him back to Manhattan, where he put him down on the ground ready to yell at him. Peter takes off his mask and turns around to see Tony step out of the iron man suit. He looked angry and disappointed.  
" Are you insane! " Tony yells. Peter steps back. " What if somebody had died? Are you hurt? " Tony asks with a completely different and worried voice.

" I didn't know it was him! I'm sorry Tony " Peter yells frustrated, ignoring the last question. Peter know what's coming.

" Did you get hurt Peter? " Tony asks again.

" No no I'm fine. I'm so sorry Tony I- " Peter starts but is cut off.

" Are you out of your mind! You almost cost all those people, on that ferry, their lives! I have never been more disappointed in you that I am now. " Tony yells. Peter couldn't help but feel like he was ten again. He had never heard Tony this mad. Tony had never said anything like it to Peter before. At some point Peter felt guilty, but there was a part of him who felt to hit and yell at Tony.

" I didn't know! I didn't know it was his men! It wasn't my fault, I was just trying to help. " Peter yells back, with an innocent look and sound in his voice.

" What if I hadn't showed up? You weren't able to keep the ferry together! Everyone on that ferry, including you would've died! "

Peter steps closer. " I was just trying to be like you! " He says, trying to convince Tony he was doing the right thing.

" I wanted you to be better " Peter looks away, not prepared for the answer Tony had said. " you're not going to stop, are you? With Vulture still out there, you will do everything in your power to stop him right?"

The first thought that came to Peter was _are you fucking kidding me?_ He honestly felt like yelling at Tony right now... soooo- " Yes! He tried to kill innocent people, children and families Tony! It's my job to stop him. You said it yourself it's not just about me. It's about every person he has ever killed! every person he will kill! I don't care if I die, he's my problem so let me deal with it! " Peter yells, but Tony just stands with a blank look.

" As inspiriting that was I'm afraid I still disagree. I was afraid I would have to do this, but you leave me no other choice... I'm going to need the suit back " Tony says, while focusing on something else than the angry teenagers face.

Peters eyes whitens " What! But I'm nothing without this suit! " Peter yells, with desperation in his look.

" If you're nothing without this suit... then you shouldn't have it. "

" So, you're going to take Spider-Man away from every New Yorker? You know how much he means to this city! You can't Tony please I can't live without Spider-Man! " Peter begs. He knows it's worthless. When Tony has made a decision, there is nothing that is going to change his mind... Nothing.

" Relax kid, it's not forever, it's just until Vulture has been taken down. But we are going to be stricter. You're clearly not able to take orders. If you ever do anything like this again I will take your suit away for good... Understood? " Tony says, in a father-like voice.

" You know you're not my dad Tony! Stop acting like you are!"

" Then stop acting like a child " Tony answers. He turns around, and steps into the iron man suit again, which has been floating behind him all the time.

" Come back at the tower immediately... If you make any stops, you'll never see that suit again. " Tony says behind the metal head, before he flies off

" Tony! " Peter yells, but only gets the cold shoulder. He sighs and sits down. Peter thinks through what just happened. Tony had basically taken away his life. What the hell was he supposed to do without that suit? And what about Vulture? He knows that the other said they would take care of him, but Peter just felt like it was his responsibility to do so too. He couldn't let it happen. This was his problem, and he was going to deal with it himself... He just needed a little help.

Tony Lands on the iron man spot out on the balcony. His ' co-workers ' starts taking off his suit, while he walks in the door furious. When he enters the kitchen, the others are sitting watching the news. Tony walks over and grabs himself a drink, as he always does after... Well everything. Natasha is the first one who speaks

" Happy called and said what was going on " she says.

" Was it him? Vulture? " Bruce asks. Tony sighs and nod.

" Yeah it was. " Tony start " Things are getting serious guys. The world knows he exists now. We have to take him down soon. "

" What about Peter? Where is he? Is he okay? " Natasha asks concerned. Tony sighs rubbing his head trying to focus on something else than the headache the teen had left him.

" Yeah, he's okay, he'll be here in a minute. " Tony answers.

" What did you tell him? " Clint asks.

" Well let's just say it's pretty hard to be Spider-Man without the suit. " Tony says and pours himself another glass of whiskey.

" You took away his suit? " Steve asks surprised and confused.

" What else were there to do? The kid didn't listen to what I said, it just seemed like the only solution." Tony answers.

" Tony I'm on your side, but I don't think that taking away his suit is going to help-" Steve starts before being cut off by tony.

" Then what is!? We could lock him in his room! Or we could just tell him again to stay out of it... Which won't work, you know him. Peter lives in his own little world. I know it may have been a little harsh decision, but the kid needs to learn that he lives under our rules, and if he doesn't listen there will be consequences. " Tony tells.

" So, no Spidey... Huh how did he take it? " Natasha asks, knowing Peter is probably really mad.

" Not well, but He'll live. " Tony just says

" Clint, Fury will probably be wanting an explanation, so we should probably get going. " Natasha says, and drags Clint out of the room with her.

" So, what are we going to do now? " Bruce asks.

" The only thing there's left... We hunt that sick bastard down before he hurts anyone else... Including Peter. "

* * *

Peter climbed in the window to his room. The light is on, and Steve is sitting on his bed looking at him disappointed. Peter takes off his mask.

" I don't want to hear it " He says before walking in to the closet and changes.

" We have to talk about it " Steve says as Peter walks back into his room.

" Why exactly? It's done, he took away my suit. Spider-Man is as good as dead."

" Peter it's just temporarily. You- "

" Temporarily?! " Peter yells frustrated " This isn't temporarily! What happens the next time someone like Vulture turns up? Are you going to take my suit away again? There will always guys like him... Always, and I'm not going to sit and wait for you to take my fights! I can't be Spiderman if you keep me on a leash! I have a life! I want to help people! You are a superhero you know what it feels like! I know I'm only a teenager but helping people like I do means everything to me, and I'm going to keep doing it! The only way to stop me is either lock me up forever or take away my powers, and I don't think either of you have the heart to do it, so you're just going to have to deal with me being a superhero, " Peter finishes. Steve sighs and stands.

" Peter, I know how it is to be kept away from the things you love. But sometimes you have to think about the people around you. I don't think that any of us would be able to live normal if you died in a fight. You mean so much to New York as Spider-Man, but Peter Parker is also here, and he means a lot to many people too. Think about what you would do to those people Peter. Think about what is best for Peter Parker, and right now I think you need to stay out of this before we can't help you. "

" What if I don't need your help. What if I got this under control. I'm not afraid of him. I know I can beat him Steve. I just wish you had some faith in me. "

" We do! Peter, we do, but we don't know what he's capable of. We don't want to lose you. "

" Why are you even afraid? I'm not a bad fighter. You just Think that I'm irresponsible. "

" It's the other way around. You are such a good kid Peter. You care so much about others that it can become dangerous. This time you got yourself dragged into something that is hard to get out of alone- "

" I know I know. Just give me a chance please. Let me proof I'm not too young. Let me proof that I'm just like you guys! "

" I'm sorry Peter. You will get it back when he's gone. Just take a break a catch up with the things you missed in school. "

" If Thor were here he would've been on my side. " Peter mumbles.

" Probably, but he's the same person who is willing to engage a battle over the last pop tart. " Steve says, and takes the suit, which still were in Peters hand.

* * *

The next day Peter didn't even say a word to any of them. It was only Tony and Steve who had told him to stay out of it, but Peter knew the others agreed. He left the tower not even with a single bite of breakfast, and gave Tony and the others the cold shoulder, before he left for school.

When Peter walked to school the only thing he could think of was proving the others wrong by taking down Vulture himself. He know he can do it. He just needed some help from a friend.

He pushed the doors open to midtown High school. As usual the hall is full of screaming and chaos. He sees Ned a Michelle standing by some lockers talking.

" Hey guys. " Peter says and give them a small wave.

" Dude did you see!? " Ned exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

" See what? " Peter asks confused, while Michelle rolls eyes and opens her book.

" Didn't you see the news last night? Spider-Man tried to stop a ferry from sinking! "

Peter sighs. " Oh that- "

" And there are some rumours that the guy who did it is his new enemy! " Ned squeezed.

" Really? " Peter says proudly.

" Yeah it's so cool! Michelle doesn't think so, but- "

" It's not that I don't like the guy, I just think that people overreact about him. " Peter felt a little hurt by the comment, but he couldn't do anything else than ignore it.

" So, Ned can I talk to you for a sec? "

" Yeah definitely " he points to Michelle with a serious glare " This conversation isn't over. " Michelle rolls her eyes and gets back to her book. Peter drags Ned into the only place students doesn't come... The janitor closets. Ned looks a little confused, but agrees to go in.

" What I'm about to tell you... Is the biggest secret ever! You have to PROMISE not to tell anyone! "

" Yeah sure whatever it is I'm here dude "

" No, I mean can I count on you? You can't tell anyone not even Michelle. This is a huge secret and it could ruin my life if it gets out. "

" Okay okay I swear. "

" Okay, uh... I uuuuh... And you're sure- "

" Peter! Come on whatever it is it can't be this bad. "

" Sorry... I have never told anyone. "

" Just tell me quickly... Like ripping off a bandage quick and no pain. "

" Okay okay " He took in a deep breath and blurted it out. " imspiderman. "

" Okay not that fast "

" I'm... _spider-Man... "_

Ned stands still shocked " Ha-ha that's funny, what's the real secret? "

" B-but I am, that's the secret... "

Ned stands and gives Peter a weird glare, before he screams " WHAT! -"

" SSSSHHHH! " Peter looks at the door.

" YOURE SPIDER-MAN-"

" NED! " Ned slams his hand on his mouth, still with white eyes " Sorry... " He mumbles into his hand.

" It's okay I don't think anyone heard it-"

" _YOURE SPIDERMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_ Are you sure, I mean no offence, but you're so small and... Suck at gym. "

" Um - Yeah I'm pretty sure. "

" But you suck- "

" On purpose " Peter could see on Neds face some serious thinking was going on in his head right now.

" Wow this is just... Wow. so, you can crawl on walls? "

" Yup- "

" And shoot web "

" Web-shooters " Neds eyes whitens.

" Web-shooters! That sounds awesome! Do you know the avengers? "

" Yeah I do but Ned- "

" You do! How are they like- " Ned rambles on.

" Ned-"

" Do you go on missions with them? What about your aunt? Does she know? Of course, she doesn't she would probably freak out-"

" NED! Calm down! I'll tell you everything okay. "

" Everything? " Peter nods and sighs. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Ehehe! Ned Knows now! I don't know how much Liz there is gonna be, because honestly I think Peter has bigger issues. Thor will be back soon I promise! I will post as soon as possible!**


	7. Whats with the crappy costume?

**Hello ( its me ) I know... that was fast. this chapter seems to be short because everything is going freaking fast... sorry, but im kinda there where I wanna finish this and move on to the next story, which will involve finding out who killed Peters parents and family! thanks for reading!**

* * *

" You want me to what? " Ned asked.

" I want you to help me make a new suit. " Peter repeated.

" But you already have a suit. "

" Not temporarily. " Peter sighs.

" What do you mean? " Ned asks curious.

" It's a long story Ned. Look can you help me or not? " Peter continues.

" Hell yeah! I'm not going to say no to help Spiderman make a suit! But where and when? "

Peter smiles. " Well we can't make the suit here in the school, and I'm going to need something from Tony's lab, which will be hard to sneak out. But we have some old labs in the tower no one really use anymore, I guess that'll work, but we have to sneak you in. "

Neds eyes grow white. " The tower? Y-you mean the Avengers tower?! "

" Um yeah, but- "

" Omg! This is definitely the best day of my life! " Ned interrupts.

" Look Ned we have to be careful okay. I'm not allowed to have anyone up in the tower unless its someone who knows about my identity and stuff. We are going to skip last class too. "

" But I do know your identity. "

Peter rolls his eyes. " Yeah but they can't know that you know it okay? "

" Oh yeah he-he sorry. So, when are we going to do it? "

" Um I don't know maybe after school or something- "

" Holy shit I can't believe I'm going to the Avengers tower today! " Ned squealed, the next they know the bell rung everyone to class.

" Meet me by my locker at 3.15 exactly. " Peter says to Ned before they each went their way.

* * *

After school Peter went over to his locker. He wasn't surprised to see Ned standing there and waiting for him with a huge excited smile on his face.

" Hey Peter! So how do we get there? Are we getting picked up? No of course we aren't getting picked up no one can know. Are we taking the school bus? No right they can't know you live at the tower. The regular bus then? Or maybe the- "

" Ned chill, you're rambling again. The tower is only like 10 minutes away, we´re just going to walk. "

" Okay walking nice I like walking. " Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed the things from his locker.

Even though it was just a 10-minute walk, it felt like hours. Ned kept asking ridiculous questions like what captain America has for breakfast, or how Thor kept his hair so nice.

" So are we like going in the front door, or are there like a secret entrance you use or something? "

" No I just use the front door Ned. "

" That is so cool."

Finally, after a long walk they were there. Ned couldn't help but squeal and hyperventilate when they reached the door. Peter took a look inside and luckily it was only the woman who sat by the desk who were there. She didn't really care about anything. She only looked up if Steve, Thor or Tony passed by. Sometimes even Clint would flirt with her just for the fun.

" Okay act like everything is cool. Don't touch ANYTHING, and don't talk to anyone. Act like you are there every day. Okay? " Ned replied with nodding fast and freaking out. Peter was getting in so much trouble if Tony or Steve caught them.

Like Peter prevented, getting pass the desk-lady wasn't a problem. She probably didn't even notice that someone came in. Now they just had to get to the elevator without being seen. When they reached the elevator, Peter let out the breath he had been holding since they entered. Which he soon realised was too soon. Before Peter had pushed the button, the elevator doors opened where Bruce and Tony were standing. Peter quickly pushed Ned out of the way, so he was out of sight.

" Peter? " Bruce exclaimed " You're home soon. "

" Hi Bruce! Yeah, we got an hour earlier free! " Peter said nervous. " What are you doing here? Steve said that you first would be home from Wakanda in like a week? " Peter said maybe a little too loud and sounded a bit too nervous.

Bruce lifted and eyebrow in suspicion. " No Pete he said this week. " Tony said fumbling with his phone, didn't even mind taking a look at Peter.

" Oh okay. Are the others home? "

" No they had something they had to take care of for shield, but Thor said he would come back either today or tomorrow. " _Perfect._

" Okay great he-he. "

" You okay Pete? " Bruce asked.

" Huh? Oh y-yeah fine! I'm totally fine! "Peter laughed nervously.

" Really? Cause you sound weird. "

" I'm totally fine. " Peter assured them.

" Okay? " Bruce and Tony looked at him like they were expecting something. " Aren't you going up Pete? "

" Going up?- Oh no I don't like that elevator I like this one better. " Peter said and walked over to push the button on the other elevator. " The lighting is better in this one. "

Bruce and tony gave each other a look." Whatever Pete, see you later! " Tony waved " Bye Peter " Bruce ended. As they walked away Peter could hear Bruce mumble. " I told you him living with Clint would make him weird. " Peter let out a breath again.

* * *

After Ned had finished fangirling about Tony and Bruce, they started on the suit. As much as Ned had tried to hide it, Peter knew his mom had taught him how to sew, which came to peter advantage eventually. While Ned was sewing the suit, peter was making the web shooters. He tried to build them as good as before, but without Tony's drawings of them it was hard. The webbing wasn't a problem. Peter had a lot in his room for emergencies. The real problem was to hack into Tony's computer and find the location of his tracker that he had put on Vulture.

" Hey look I'm almost done! " Peter looked up from his work on the web shooters, and saw the suit Ned held in his hand. Honestly, it kind of looked like PJs, but it wasn't so bad. " Its not as cool as your old suit but- "

" Ned its perfect. " Peter assured him, and smiled.

" Thanks, but I don't know what to do about your eyes-"

" That's not a problem. Tony has some prototype glasses that I tried on before he developed them into the ones on my original suit. "

" That is awesome. "

Peter laughed. " Come on ill follow you out, I can make the rest. "

After thanking Ned for the help and he had followed him out, Peter went back up to find a good place to hide his new suit. He ended up putting it in his closet behind some shirts, so it wasn't able to be seen without moving some stuff. But who would go through his stuff? A weak knock sounded on his door, and the door opened.

" Peter?" Steve's voice sounded. Peter stepped out of his closet.

" What? " Peter asked sounded more annoyed than he wanted to.

" Dinner is ready, you want to come?"

" I already ate. " Peter said avoiding the captains glare. Steve sighs and walks in the room while closing the door.

" Look Peter, I know you and Tony aren't on good terms lately, but this is ridiculous. "

" This has nothing to do with Tony. " Steve lifts an eyebrow. " Okay Tony has something to do with it. I- I just… It's just you've trained me since I remember, and when I finally get the chance to prove myself you won't let me. I feel like everything you've ever told me is a lie. "

" I know you think that, but it's not true. The reason Tony acted like he did, and the reason we agree with him, is because we care so damn much about you. I don't think any of us could continue our lives if we ever lost you. You matter more to us than Spider-Man. " Steve says before he walks out. Peter sighs while he sits on his bed and rubs his head.

" Shit. "

* * *

As the days went Peter finished his work on the web shooters and the suit. He was basically all set up to get Vulture. Peter had decided he wasn't mad at the guys anymore, he honestly had bigger problems. He definitely wasn't going to homecoming. Liz had told him she was moving out of town and transferring to another school. She was the only reason why Peter considered going to homecoming, but she moved. Anyway, it was probably the best. The suit was ready, and Peter was planning to do this tonight.

Peter had come with the excuse that him, Ned and Michelle had planned to skip Homecoming and hangout at Neds. Of course, Peter had planned something entirely different. Not that Tony would bother having Peter out for the night. He had been really busy these past few days working on some weapons he was transferring to shield headquarters in Dc, which were supposed to be send to night.

Peter was standing in his room packing down the suit along with the web shooters. Peter managed to hack into Tony's computer a night and download the tracker down to his phone. He walked out of his room and begged not to run into any of the others. But of course, they were all sitting in the kitchen – well except for Tony.

" Hey Peter. Off to Neds huh? " Natasha asked.

" Yeah I'll be back tonight, it could get late just so you know. "

" What's in the bag? " Steve asked. Crap.

" Oh uuuh, just some movies we were planning on watching tonight. "

" You need a lift? " Clint asked.

" No no I'm good thank though. Il see you guys later. "

" Take care. "

" Always. "

* * *

Peter never really liked New Jersey, but he couldn't really choose where the bad guys were having their lair. But it sure was creepy. Peter changed into the suit and thought his plan through. Go in, take them by surprise and then kick their ass… Worst plan ever – Yup he is going to die tonight.

He entered the lair as silent he could, carefully looking around. He could hear voices somewhere in the building. He turned the corner and got to a big open space where two were standing talking at the end of it. One of them were the Vulture guy.

" You're sure this is safe? " Vulture asked a small chubby man.

" I'm telling you there is no way we could get caught. The plane doesn't have a pilot. We go in take the stuff and leave again. No one will even have to know we were there. "

" what time were you saying the plane would take off? "

" 8.30. 10 minutes, you should probably get going. "

8.30 funny that's the time Tony's plane took off… wait a second? This just got a lot more complicated.

" Good luck Boss. " The chubby man said before leaving.

" HEY! " Peter yelled and stepped out from his hiding spot. " You sure it's smart stealing from The Avengers?

" Peter? What's with the crappy costume? "

" Long story. What do you need the weapons for? "

" That's a long story too. "

" I'm not going to let you do this. "

" Oh Peter, consider it as done. " Before Peter could answer a loud boom was heard from behind while his Spidey sense was tinkling in the back of his head. He dropped to floor just as Vultures wings flew passed him and into some of the beams that were holding the building up. The wings flew back and forth, while Peter desperately tried to avoid them.

" I'm sorry that I had to do this kid. "

" Do what? That thing hasn't even touched me yet! " Peter yelled sounding confident.

" Wasn't trying to. " Before Peter could react the whole celling was falling down on him. The last thought that went through his mind was not shit, or I'm going to die now. It was the thought of him letting Tony down… again.

When he came to again it felt like a couple of seconds had went by. Then he maybe still had time to stop Vulture if he weren't trapped underneath a building. He ripped his masked off and realised how much it actually hurt. He had probably broken a couple of ribs, or more. He tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. Shit. What if this is how he was going to die?

" No no no no. " He tried to lift it again but with no luck, " shiiiiiiit! " What would Tony think when he finds him here dead. Probably that Peter was pathetic, and that he had been right all this time. Maybe he should have listened to what he said. He was really useless. He just wished he could prove himself. He looked at his mask lying on the ground in front of him, remembering making it with the help from Ned. It was a pity that it had been a waste of time, it actually turned out okay.

No this wasn't it. He couldn't let Ned down. He had done so much for him he couldn't just give up. He took a deep breath and tried again. He used all his strength but, in the end, it worked. He didn't have much time to celebrate. Just as he got out, he saw Vulture take off from a building. He just managed to shoot a web and grab onto it, hopefully vulture wouldn't notice having a teenager in PJs dangling behind him.

* * *

" Okay so it's on its way? Great! Thank you. " Tony smiles as he hung up the phone.

" I'll send a message to Fury and tell him it's on its way. " Happy told him.

" Great, thanks Hap. Oh, and you can take the rest of the night off. "

" Thanks Tony, I'll see you tomorrow. "

Tony lets out a sigh in relief, it had been some long days. He walks into the living room area where the others are sitting.

" Alright what are we watching? " Tony asks and plops himself down on the couch next to Thor.

" Basket. " Clint says not taking his eyes off the screen.

" Uuuh who's playing? "

" Knicks against some crap team. " Clint continues. Tony takes a look around, and notices Peter weren't there.

" Where's Peter? "

" At Neds remember? " Steve says.

" Right forgot for a moment. " Tony's phone suddenly rang.

" Happy what's up? "

" Tony look outside the window " Happy says with a serious voice.

" What why – " He turned his head to the window where he saw something on fire crash down at the beach. " Please tell me it wasn't my plane! " Tony yells and stands up.

" I'm afraid so, but it's not all. I'm sending you the security camera right now. "

" What's going on Tony? " Bruce asks, but before Tony could answer the security cam came up on the screen showing vulture scream annoyed in anger about something he saw on a little security screen inside the plane.

" Wait! Go back! " Steve said and got up from the couch. Tony rinsed back until Steve yelled stop.

" Zoom in on that. " Steve said and pointed to the screen in the plane. Tony did as he was told. The next thing he felt was a mix between fear and anger.

" Please tell me that's not Peter. " Clint says.

" JARVIS get my suit ready. " Before they even knew, Tony, Steve and Thor had left to get Peter.

The only thing that hurt more than watching Peter getting slammed into the ground again and again, was seeing Vulture holding his unconscious body up. If Tony, Thor and Steve had arrived a second later they didn't even want to think about what could've happened. And peter sure as hell didn't think he would feel relieved when he saw Thor and Tony slam into Vulture. The next thing Peter knows is that he's lying on the ground, and everything hurt.

" Shit Peter! Are you hurt? " Peter sat up. He was definitely hurt.

" No I'm fine. I'm not hurt Steve. " Peter pushed him away and got up in a sitting position.

" You couldn't stay out of it? You absolutely had to interfere " Steve says disappointed.

" He was going to kill a lot of people with those weapons. " Steve pulled him up. Peter had to use all his strength not to fall back down again. Honestly, he felt like he could pass out any moment now. Suddenly vulture dropped down on the ground unconscious, followed by Thor and Tony. Tony's face plate disappeared, and his mad face showed. Here we go.

" Tony don't- " Steve started but it was useless.

" I have never been more disappointed in you Peter! I told you to stay the hell out of it, but of course you didn't listen! You are so damn lucky it didn't crash in the city! Hell, you are so damn lucky you didn't die! "

" Are you kidding me?! I just stopped a criminal before he could run off with a bunch of weapons. You didn't do shit about any of this and you're yelling at me for preventing a psychopath to get the hold of your weapons. I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen! None of this would've happened if you would just listen to me! "

" You would be dead now if we didn't get here in the time we did! We saved your ass! You didn't have anything under control! "

" Tony- " Before Steve could finish Peter`s Spidey sense tinkled in the back of his head. He looked over to Vulture just in time to see him aiming a gun, that he most've found on the plane, on tony. Before the other could react, Vulture shot. Peter didn't even think about what he was doing, all he knew was that he pushed tony out of the way and was now lying on the ground again. He could hear someone yelling his name before everything went black.

* * *

 **I will post next chapter as soon as possible.**


	8. Are you mad?

**A bit short I know. I like just got home from a trip. I just felt like I had to update fast since I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I hope next chapter is longer, and I will definetly try and update the next chapter faster... I hope. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Tony was scared. When Peter fell to the ground Tony was by his side immediately. He wanted to kick vulture's ass all the way to Japan, but Peter came first. Besides Steve and Thor seemed to have Vulture covered.

" No no no no no Peter!? Come on kid wake up! Shit FRIDAY read vitals! "

" Heartbeat detected, I recommend medical treatment immediately. "

" Contact Bruce immediately and tell him to set up the medical room I'll be there in 5. "

" I can be there in 3! Let me take him Tony. " Thor said while Tony scooped Peter up in his arms. " Steve got the flying bird man covered, but you need to contact SHIELD. "

Tony nodded in agreement. " Okay but hurry! " Tony said not happy about it, but gave peter up to Thor and they flew off immediately. Tony sighed still shaking. He turned to Steve.

" FRIDAY contact Nick Fury and give him our coordinates. Tell him we have a prisoner that has to be locked up for good. "

" will do sir. "

" He's going to be okay Tony. "

" Is he? " Tony just said and flew back to the tower, leaving Steve waiting for SHIELD.

It had been days now. Days since the whole vulture thing. Days since peters eyes last had been open. Bruce had checked him over and told them that he had so many broken ribs that it was easier to count them who weren't. He also had a completely broken arm, a big ass concussion and wounds and cuts everywhere. They all felt guilty, especially Tony.

* * *

The first-time peter opened his eyes, everything hurt. His head, his arms, his legs everything. He had absolutely no idea as to where he was. It took him a couple of seconds before he realised what had happened. He slowly opened his eyes, he recognised immediately that he was in the med bay at not the tower, but the compound. Peter always loved being at the compound. When his senses would go a little crazy they always went to the compound, so peter could get some peace and quiet. He had absolutely no idea which day or time it was. He slowly cracked his eyes open again. The light seemed to be less bright, but he still had to have them half closed to concentrate. Suddenly the door was being smacked opened and in came the avengers with Bruce in the front.

" Peter!? Peter can you hear me? " Bruce yelled in peters ear, or not exactly in his ear but it sure as hell felt like it. He closed his eyes and made a face that clearly said _shut up_ to Bruce.

" Peter I know your senses are sensitive, but you gotta open your eyes for me. " Bruce begged. Peter did as he was told. When he did everybody in the room came out with a relieved sigh.

" There you go. " Bruce smiled. Peter tried to sit up but was suddenly getting yelled at the other Avengers and being told not to move.

" How are you feeling? " Steve asked and pulled a chair over to peters bed and sat down.

" T´red " Peter mumbled.

" You can sleep in a minute kiddo we just need to know if there is anything that hurts. " Tony said. Peter were a bit surprised that those words that just came out of Tony´s mouth. He had thought that maybe Tony would be mad at him. Before peter even realised it, his eyes were slowly slipping closed.

" Hey hey peter don't go to sleep just yet okay. " Tony shook his shoulders until Peters eyes slowly opened again. " You can sleep in a minute alright? You just need to tell us if anything hurts. "

" Mhm... I d´nt know. "

" Come on Pete the sooner you answer the question the sooner you can sleep. " Clint said behind Tony.

" My head h´rts. And my arm. And I feel pr´sure when I'm breathing. "

" Okay I'm Just going to check your breathing okay Pete? Try to stay awake a bit longer. " Bruce said. Peter nodded. The next he knew was something cold on his chest he flinched when he felt it, which made the others chuckle a bit.

" Okay all good to go back to sleep now Pete. " Bruce said, and peters eyes closed immediately.

" is he going to be okay? " Steve asked. Bruce gave an up giving look and took the others outside peters medical room.

" He is going to be okay yes, but right in the moment he isn't. He will have trouble breathing for a couple of weeks. His healing abilities are not working at the moment, don't ask me why I still haven't understood his powers completely, but it's going to take him some time for him to heal. He took a really bad beating. "

" How long till he's fully healed? "

" As it looks right now, it's going to take a month maybe two, but that is still fast. For a regular person it could take up to 3 or 4 months. "

" I'm gonna stay with him " Tony says.

" You sure? I can stay with him if- " Steve started, but what cut off again.

" No no its fine I want to. " Tony said and walked back inside to the sleeping teen.

* * *

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up again was that he wasn't alone. Tony was lightly snoring in a chair beside Peters bed.

" T´ny? " Tony woke up immediately, and looked at Peter relieved.

" Peter thank god! You scared the shit out of us! Are you okay? Does anything hurt'?"

" Tony im fine I- "

"what the hell were you thinking!? Don't ever do anything like that again. " Tony suddenly exclaimed.

" I'm sorry Tony I- "

" No don't be. I admit I was wrong. I should have listened to you and believed you could take him down. I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you kiddo. "

Peter shook his head. " No Tony I didn't listen to you, you deserve that I do. You were only trying to do what was best for me, and if I had listened I wouldn't be lying here right now. "

" Guess we both need to listen to each other more often. " Peter laughed which made tony smile. It faded though when peter made a face that was full of pain and clutched his chest with his good arm. " Hey hey easy there, you broke a lot of ribs. "

" Yeah you don't say. " Peter said through gritted teeth, still pain written all over his face.

" You alright? " Peter nodded even though tony could see by the look on peters face that he clearly was not.

" Yeah… no not really, but it's my own fault can't really complain, I could just have listened to you. " Tony sighed.

" Look Peter, I know taking your suit away didn't help, if it did anything it just made it worse. The truth is, we all care about you so much, we don't want to see you get hurt. What you did a couple days back was so brave. You have such a good heart Peter, and don't let anyone ever tell you something else. You care about the people around you, but sometimes you have to think twice and realise that the people you care about also care about you. When you jumped in front of me and took the blast, I was mad yes, but also really scared. I should be the one laying in that bed and not you. What I'm trying to say is thank you and we are really proud of you. I'm really proud of you. " Peter couldn't help but tear up when Tony finished. " And also if you ever put my life over yours or anybody else like that again, I'm going to ground your ass till your 96 years old… got it? " Tony finished dead serious, but peter still smiled.

" Yeah I got it. Thanks Tony. "

" Anytime kiddo. FRIDAY would you tell the others Peter is awake? I think they would love to tell him how stubborn he is as well. " Peter couldn't help but laugh even though it hurt like hell. He had missed Tony.

* * *

 **ill update soon!**


End file.
